New Friends
by Moonfire20
Summary: Read & find out!


Teen Titans' Adventures

New Friends

By Starfire J20

The Teen Titans were at the canyon where a disturbance had been detected.

"I don't see anything." Raven said.

"Maybe it was a false alarm or something." Terra said.

Suddenly, there was a laughing scream. A brown haired girl was running through the canyon with, what looked like a wolf, chasing her. The Titans got ready to attack. The girl tripped and fell to the ground. She rolled over onto her back and the wolf stood on top of her. The Titans went down into the canyon.

"Freeze!" Robin yelled.

The wolf changed into a silver haired boy and smiled at the girl as he got up.

"I got you." He said to her.

"I let you win." She said as she got up.

The Titans just looked at each other. Starfire went up to the girl.

"Are you injured?"

"Uh, no."

"Then, what was going on here?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing much. Just some tagging we do." The boy said.

A rock flew into the girl's hand and she threw it at the boy's head.

"Whoa! Wait a sec, you have powers!" BeastBoy said.

"Uh-huh."

"Telekinesis." Raven said.

"And telepathy." The girl said, telepathically, to Raven.

"I'm Robin. Cyborg. BeastBoy. Raven. Terra. And Starfire." Robin introduced as he pointed everyone out.

"Jessi."

"Jake."

"Do you wish to be my friends?" Starfire asked them joyfully.

Jessi noticed BeastBoy staring at his feet.

"_I'm with Terra. I'm with Terra. I'm with Terra._" BeastBoy thought to himself.

"Sure." Jake said.

"Oh, I have made two new glorious friends!" Starfire said happily as sh ehugged them tightly.

Starfire let go of them and then Jake looked at them all.

"Wait, you're the Teen Titans." Jake said.

"Yeah, we're the originals." Cyborg said.

"Awesome! We made it to Jump City!" Jessi said as she and Jake high-fived each other.

"Where are you guys staying?" Robin asked.

"Nowhere and everywhere." Jake said.

"Come stay with us." Terra said as she went up to Jessi.

"We don't wanna impose." Jessi said.

"Please, you will not impose." Starfire said.

"Okay, I guess we can stay for the night or something." Jessi said as she looked at Jake.

"Do any of you know how to play Gamestation?" Cyborg asked them as they all started walking to the tower.

"What games you got?" Jake asked.

Cyborg started listing all the games they had. They got to the tower and Jake, Cyborg, Robin, and BeastBoy immediately started playing Gamestation. Jessi was sitting with Raven at the table. Raven was reading a book.

"_Raven, right?_" Jessi asked Raven, telepathically.

"_Yes, and get out of my mind._" Raven said, telepathically.

"You don't like to use telepathy, do you?" Jessi asked Raven, out loud.

"What made you think that?"

Rave got up and left the room. Terra came over and sat down next to Jessi and then Starfire followed and sat on the other side of her.

"What is your favorite color? What planet are you from? What is you relation with the wolf?" Starfire asked quickly.

"Uh, black; earth; and friends."

"Boo-ya!" Jake said as he stood up.

"Hey, that's my saying." Cyborg said.

Jessi went over and stood behind the couch.

"Jake, take it easy on them."

"I don't take it easy on anyone."

"Is that right?" Jessi said as she grabbed his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow."

Jessi let go of his ear and saw Starfire and Terra giggling. She sat back down with them.

"So Jake can turn into animals?" Terra asked.

"Only a wolf."

"That is interesting." Starfire said.

"BeastBoy can turn into any animal, but he stays green." Terra said.

"Are you and BeastBoy... together?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Good."

"Hey, uh, we'll be back. Will you be okay with the boys?" Terra said as she and Starfire got up.

"I'm fine."

Starfire and Terra left the room. Jessi went over and sat down on the couch next to Jake and watched the boys take turns playing Gamestation.

"_She looks so tired and sad and I can't even think of nothing to make her laugh._" Jessi heard BeastBoy think.

Jessi layed down on the couch and fell asleep. The sun soon set and the boys finally stopped playing Gamestation.

"If you guys want a room..." Robin said.

"We're okay on the couch." Jake said.

"You sure?" BeastBoy asked.

Terra and Starfire came walking in.

"We have a room all set up for you guys. Where's Jessi?" Terra said.

"She's already asleep." Jake said as he looked down at her sleeping peacefully.

"Well, we set up a room..."

"Do you not wish to sleep on a bed?" Starfire asked.

BeastBoy went to wake Jessi up.

"Don't wake her!" Jake said.

"Why not?"

"It's the first time she's sleeping peacefully in a while." Jake said as he picked her up.

Terra showed Jake to the room and Jake put Jessi on the bed.

"Good-night."

"Yeah, good-night." Jake said.

Jake changed into a wolf and curled up at Jessi's feet to sleep. In the morning, Jake woke up and noticed that Jessi was gone. Jake went into the living room and met up with everyone.

"Where's Jessi?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know."

"She's outside." Raven mumbled.

"I'll go get her." BeastBoy said.

"Don't spook her." Jake warned.

BeastBoy went running outside and found Jessi laying on a rock and looking up at the sky.

"Hey, you want breakfast?" BeastBoy asked.

"Huh? Oh, BeastBoy, it's you." Jessi said as she sat up and saw BeastBoy.

"The one and only." BeastBoy said as he sat down next to her.

"How'd you know I was out here?"

"Raven sorta, kinda, told us."

Jessi stood upo and started walking toward the water.

"Hey, where are you going!"

"For a swim." Jessi said as she dove into the water.

"_She's crazy! That water's gotta be freezing!_" Jessi heard BeastBoy think.

"You're right, it is freezing."

"Huh? I didn't say anything. How'd you...?"

"I'm sorry." Jessi said as she got out of the water.

"You can read minds?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Jessi said as she went up to BeastBoy.

"Dude! That's so cool!"

"It is?"

"Yeah, you can hear what I'm thinking. Hey, what am I thinking now?"

"You're thinking that Terra would kill you if she could hear what you're thinking."

"Exactly!"

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go for a run now."

"I'll get Terra to give you some dry clothes, then."

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Jessi said as she started running away.

She ran two laps around the tower until she could hear Jake's thoughts.

"_I'm gonna get you this time. You can't take it easy on me if I surprise you._"

"Jake, I know you're there." Jessi said as she stopped running and turned around.

"You know what...?" Jake said after he changed back into himself and came out from behind a rock.

"I do know what, remember?" Jessi said as she pointed to her head.

"_Why do you always act like this when we meet new people?_" Jake thought unintentionally, and Jessi heard.

Jessi looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry." Jake said.

"No, you're right. I just can't help the way I act."

"Hey, come on. We gotta try Cyborg's eggs." Jake said as he pulled on Jessi's arm.

They went into the tower and met up with the Titans in the living room.

"Hey, you hungry? I'll make some more eggs." Cyborg said as he dished up a plate of eggs.

"She'll have some." Jake said.

"_I'm not a married spud, pretty much am. I'm not a married spud, pretty much am. What am I doing? She can hear me!_" Jessi heard BeastBoy say to himself.

Jessi giggled and sat down next to him. BeastBoy banged his head down on the table.

"_Stupid!_" BeastBoy said to himself.

"You're not stupid." Jessi whispered in BeastBoy's ear.

Jessi looked over at Cyborg and noticed him staring at her. She zoned in on his thoughts, but was interrupted by Raven.

"_Stop doing that._" Raven said, telepathically, to Jessi.

"_I can't help it sometimes, sorry._"

"_You should be. These are my friends you're messing with._"

Jessi just looked at Raven stunned. She then leaned over on the table and put her head down tiredly.

"_What's wrong?_" Jake thought for her to hear.

She looked at him, now sitting beside her.

"_I know you can hear me. Tell me what's wrong._"

"So, what were you doing outside earlier?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about some stuff." Jessi said as she sat up straight.

"What is this... stuff?" Starfire asked.

"Things."

"Oh, the things! What are the things?"

"Ideas?"

"Oh..."

"She's always been an early bird." Jake said.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Robin asked.

"A few years." Jessi said.

"Yeah, but we've been friends longer than that." Jake said.

"Eggs for everyone!" Cyborg said as he put plates down in front of everyone and sat down with his plate.

"Tofu?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yeah." Cyborg said, disgusted.

They all ate breakfast and then the boys went to play Gamestation, Starfire and Raven went to meditate, and Terra was doing the dishes. Jessi walked over to Terra and started to dry the dishes as she put them on the rack.

"You and BeastBoy make a good couple."

"Thanks."

"But why is he green?"

"I don't know. I don't even think he knows."

The two girls giggled. Suddenly, the alarm started blaring. Jake covered his ears in pain and whined. Starfire and Raven came rushing in.

"Trouble!" Starfire said.


End file.
